Girls Vs Boys, Basic Hard!
by Hana to Uzu
Summary: Chapter 4: Bagaimana kisah SasuSaku dan SaiIno yang di kira akan melakukan 'itu? Baca di chap.4 ini!
1. Chapter 1: Natsu Gakuen

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor (Maybe)

Warning! OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo berserakan

Author by: Hana to Uzu

Hope you like it, don't like don't read!

Chapter 1.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi murid-murid kelas X dan hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS di sebuah SMA ternama di kota Konoha yaitu Natsu Gakuen.

Natsu Gakuen adalah sekolah swasta milik keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga terpandang di Konoha bahkan di Jepang ataupun di dunia.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha adalah Fugaku Uchiha, beliau memiliki seorang istri bernama Mikoto Uchiha dan dikaruniai dua orang putra yang sangat tampan bak pangeran, yang sulung bernama Itachi Uchiha dan yang bungsu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur karena sang kakak selalu senang menggoda adiknya hingga setiap hari terjadi keributan kecil setiap mereka bertemu.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang periang di rumah dan mempunyai sifat hangat, adiknya justru bersifat kebalikkannya yaitu pendiam dan mempunyai sifat dingin juga suka selalu tidak peduli dengan sesuatu apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Selain keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Haruno juga termasuk dalam kategori keluarga terkaya dan terkenal di Konoha. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki gedung sekolah ternama di kota Konoha, Haruno memiliki rumah sakit yang bernama Haruno's Hospital yang memiliki peralatan medis terlengkap jika dibandingkan dengan rumah sakit - rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang.

Kepala keluarga Haruno adalah Seiji Haruno dan istrinya bernama Tsuki Haruno, mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak yang satu putra dan yang satu putri, yang sulung bernama Sasori Haruno dan yang bungsu bernama Sakura Haruno.

Sasori Haruno tumbuh menjadi sosok kakak yang pengertian, jadi hubungan kakak beradik ini selalu akur dan jarang sekali bertengkar berbeda sekali dengan kakak beradik Uchiha, meskipun jarang bertengkar tapi rumah Haruno tidak terasa sepi karena adanya sahabat Sasori yang tinggal di rumah Haruno yaitu Deidara yang suka membuat rumah terasa bernyawa karena Deidara suka menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi tentang Sasori kepada keluarga Haruno.

Sakura Haruno tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan gemar bermain alat musik juga suka berolahraga, salah satu olahraga yang ia gemari adalah Bela Diri dan Karate, dia juga sudah mendapat pengakuan dari salah satu master di bidang itu, tapi sayang tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu kecuali gurunya dan juga teman-teman seperguruannya.

Hari ini adalah hari MOS yang pertama, Sakura sudah rapih dengan perlengkapan MOS-nya yaitu topi yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna biru yang pas pada ukuran kepalanya, rambut soft pink-nya ia kuncir 6, baju seragamnya ia masih menggunakan seragam SMP, tasnya terbuat dari kantong plastik hitam yang diberi tali untuk pegangannya.

Sakura dengan tenang melahap sarapannya yaitu sepotong roti dan telur dadar juga ada susu sebagai minumannya. Setelah selesai sarapan Sakura segera memakai sepatunya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya yaitu Natsu Gakuen,kenapa? Karena ia telah janjian dengan sahabat-sahabatnya akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Sasori-nii, Okaasan, Otousan aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Sakura kepada kakak dan kedua orang tuanya dengan sopan yang hanya disahuti dengan anggukkan kepala dan berkata "hati-hati ya!" Dengan wajah ceria Sakura pun Sakura pun melenggang pergi bersama dengan supir pribadinya menuju sekolah barunya yaitu Natsu Gakuen.

''...''

Sasuke memasang tampang jengkel karena harus dikawal oleh orang-orang berbadan besar di sekolahnya nanti apalagi yang memerintah mereka untuk mengawalnya adalah kakaknya sendiri yaitu Itachi Uchiha dengan alasan, "Aku tidak mau adikku yang manis ini bertarung lagi dengan preman jalanan dan juga tidak mau sampai adikku terluka oleh Fansgril-nya."

"memang benar sih tapi aku kan masih punya teman yang akan melindungiku dari FC-ku," Batin Sasuke, tidak seperti Sakura yang di bebaskan dari orang-orang berbadan besar karena orangtua dan kakaknya percaya bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa pengawalan.

Sasuke sudah mulai bisa bernapas lega saat Hana Inuzuka tunangan Itachi membelanya dari keputusan Itachi. Dengan terpaksa Itachi membebaskan Sasuke dari pengawalan orang-orang berbadan besar karena takut tunangannya -Hana- marah karena nggak dituruti permintaannya.

Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya menuju sekolahnya atau lebih tepatnya miliknya yaitu Natsu Gakuen yang sama seperti Sakura, dan Sasuke menyimpan peralatan mos-nya di jok belakang mobil yang juga sama seperti Sakura pakai.

"STOPP! Aku mau turun disini saja dan ingat jangan bilang-bilang sama Okaasan dan Otousan juga Oniisan kalau aku mau menyamar jadi gadis miskin di sekolah ya!" ucap Sakura yang kini memperhatikan jam tangan soft pink di tangannya "Hm.. Masih lama bel masuk berbunyi, baru jam 06:05 dan masuknya jam 08:30 ya sudahlah aku berkeliling saja di sekolah baruku.." gumam Sakura yang langsung menoleh kearah supir pribadinya "Pak Shiro setelah aku turun langsung pulang saja ya!" ujar Sakura yang segera turun dari mobilnya di tempat yang kira-kira 300 meter dari sekolahnya.

''...''

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam dan karena masih terlalu pagi jadi jalanan yang ia lewati aman-aman saja, tidak ada polisi, dan pengendara motor dan mobil pun jarang berbeda sekali sama di Jakarta *ya iyah*

Sasuke baru sadar karena keasyikan mengebut ia jadi nyasar ke tempat yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui dan segera menghentikan mobilnya secara perlahan "Ini dimana ya?" tanyanya yang terkesan pada dirinya sendiri.

SASUKE'S POV

Damn, masa aku yang cool ini harus bertanya? Tapi... Hah tak apalah sekali-kali bertanya kan ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Malu Bertanya Sesat Di Jalan' tapi mau nanya sama siapa coba? Di sini sepiiii nggak ada orang satupun... Eh tunggu ada cewek tuh tanya sama dia saja ah. Eittss.. Tunggu jangan-jangan dia juga salah satu sari FC-ku lagi. *narsis & lebay mode: on* oh tidakkk tenang Sasuke tenang lebih baik ikuti saja cewek itu diam-diam siapa tahu dia murid ajaran baru di Natsu Gakuen sama sepertimu.

END SASUKE'S POV

Sakura berjalan di jalan yang cukup sepi dengan santainya menuju sekolah barunya yang tinggal 150 meter lagi, tapi ia segera menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa diikuti.

'Sepertinya ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutiku deh dan pasti itu bukan mobil yang biasa dipakai keluarga Haruno, dari suaranya saja berbeda lebih baik aku hampiri saja!' batin Sakura yang langsung berbalik mendeketi mobil tersebut.

'Shit.. Cewek itu tahu saja aku lagi ngikutin dia, kesini lagi dia! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oke tetaplah stay cool Sasuke pasang ekspresi datar dan tunjukkanlah padanya dinginnya seorang Uchiha!' batin Sasuke yang sudah cukup tenang.

Sakura berdiri di samping pintu mobil si pengemudi, ia terus saja memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di balik kaca mobil tersebut yang sedang membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya pengemudi itu kita sebut saja Sasuke.

"Ternyata tiap cowok itu model rambutnya aneh-aneh ya!" gumam Sakura jelas sambil memperhatikan model rambut Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam dengan tidak jelas sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Rambutmu mirip pantat ayam betina! Oh.. Eh.. Maaf ada perlua apa anda mengikuti saya?" tanya Sakura yang merasa sedikit canggung dan tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat peralatan MOS yang sama seperti dirinya dan Sakura pun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa cowok di hadapannya adalah murid ajaran baru di Natsu Gakuen sama sepertinya. "Ehmm.. Kau murid Natsu Gakuen yang ada di sana kira-kira 150 meter dari sini tinggal belok kanan iya kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tampang penasaran.

"Hn!" dan Sasuke pun langsung memacu mobilnya meninggalan Sakura yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya tadi.

"Cewek itu polos juga ya, tanpa sadar memberi tahukan ku dimana letak Natsu Gakuen dan kenapa ia nggak terpengaruh dengan ketampananku? Hah bodo amat!" batin Sasuke lega karena bisa keluar dari kata nyasar yang melandanya beberapa saat lalu.

Sakura masih diam terpaku pada tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya yang polos berubah menjadi sangat angkuh dan menyeringai tipis "Huh dasar nggak tau jalan saja nggak mau nanya malah ngikutin orang dasar cowok memang payah terlalu banyak gengsi!" kata Sakura yang melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempatnya bersekolah.

''...''

Sasuke sedang duduk santai di sebuah ruangan dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia sekarang sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pink dari balik kaca jendela ruangan itu yang berada di lantai dua.

SAKURA'S POV

Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi murid Natsu Gakuen tapi aku masuk kelas yg mana ya? Hah gara-gara ada urusan keluarga mendadak jadi nggak bisa ikutan mos dan ketemu sahabat-sahabatku selama seminggu ini, semoga saja aku sekelas dengan mereka!

Huh sudah 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu pantat ayam padahal skor-nya baru satu sama kenapa juga kemampuan berlariku sama seperti dia? Hah itu ada Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten ku panggil ah!

"Inoooo... Tentennnn... Hinataaaa... Apaaa kabarrrr?" teriakku dari depan gerbang dan mereka pun menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Berisik pinky kupingku sakit mendengarnya!" komentar Sasuke eh salah pantat ayam yang sudah ada di belakangku.

"Skor kita masih satu sama jangan sombong dulu!" ucapku sinis.

"Hinata.. Ino.. Tenten.. Kalian masuk kelas yang mana?" aku pun berlari menghampiri temanku.

END SAKURA'S POV

''...''

"Ada perlu apa Fugaku-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap wajah tuan Uchiha, sebut saja ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, suami Mikoto. Dan juga cucunya... *plak*

"Tsunade-san saya ingin anak saya sekelas kalau perlu sebangku dengan putri keluarga Haruno!" pinta Fugaku Uchiha to the point.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hah putri saya itu tidak punya teman lelaki dan yang saya herankan itu mengapa semua teman lelaki yang dikenalnya selalu patuh dan takut pada putri saya jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha!" ucap Tsuki Haruno.

"Begitu pula dengan putra saya dia tidak punya satu teman perempuan pun jadi saya juga memutuskan untuk menjodohkan putra saya dengan putri keluarga Haruno!" sambung Mikoto.

"Jadi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Jadi kami mau selama di sekolah mereka harus selalu bersama!" terang Fugaku.

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan!" dan pembicaraan 10 mata itu pun berakhir. "Maaf saya mohon permisi dulu!" Pamit Tsunade langsung.

"Hei pantat ayam! Hah sepertinya panggilan untukmu kurang keren dah!" gumam Sakura

"Panggil saja aku Prince Sasuke," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Itu sudah jadul oh iya ku panggil saja 'Chiken butt' itu cukup keren, whoy chiken butt ngapain kau masuk-masuk kelasku!" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Ngapain? Hn, Ini kan kelasku we,"ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, menandakan tanda mengejek.

"Sasuke cepat duduk kita mulai pemilihan pengurus kelas X-1 dan pembagian tempat duduk!" seorang guru berambut perak yg melawan gravitasi itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Apa maksud sensei dengan pembagian tempat duduk?" Naruto angkat tangan.

"Sekarang saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu, saya Kakashi Hatake wali kelas kalian, saya akan membagi tempat duduk laki-perempuan dan TIDAK ada yang boleh MEMBANTAH termasuk kau Sasuke!" terang Kakashi.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai..

Barisan pertama dekat pintu dari depan :

-Suigetsu dan Karin

-Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

-Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

-Rock Lee dan Koyuki

Barisan kedua:

-Shino Aburame dan Toki

-Sai dan Ino Yamanaka

-Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten

-Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Sabaku

Barisan Ketiga :

-Garaa Sabaku dan Matsuri

-Kiba Inuzuka dan Sasame Fuma

-Couji Achimiki dan Kagami

-Shino Aburame dan Karura

Barisan Keempat :

-Karashi dan Yuukimaru

-Jugo dan Kin

-Teuchi dan Shion

-Kankurou Sabaku dan Tayuya

cepat pindah ketempat yang telah di tentukan sekali lagi TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBANTAH!" teriak Kakashi yang menyadarkan SasuSaku dari lamunan mereka.

Semua anak X-1 duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, sedangkan SasuSaku kebingungan karena dari tadi mereka hanya melamun.

"Sasuke, Sakura cepat pindah di depan Naruto!" perintah Kakashi.

SasuSaku pun berjalan dari tempat mereka masing-masing ke arah tempat duduk di depan Naruto. Setelah sampai Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar menoleh menatap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mau duduk sebangku dengan chiken butt!" teriak Sakura sambil menuding Sasuke yang sudah duduk tenang di bangku.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura jengkel "Apa-apaan kau nunjuk-nunjuk mukaku hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Sakura menggeser jari telunjuknya yang semula menunjuk hidung Sasuke ke arah kening Sasuke dan langsung menempeleng pelan kepala Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang "Kau baka ya? Coba lihat keliling kelas dan apa yang dilakukan sensei payah didepan sana pada kita!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, raut wajahnya yang semula kesal tambah kesal walau tetap datar, melihat teman-temannya dipasangkan laki-perempuan dan lagi saat ia menyadari bawa ia akan duduk sebangku dengan Sakura. Ia pun ikut-ikutan menatap jengkel pada sensei mereka yaitu Kakashi.

"Aku ingin duduk sebangku dengan anak cowok yang lain selain chiken butt ya please!" pinta Sakura melayangkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya yang biasanya mempan pada sahabat dan kakaknya.

Kakashi hampir saja terhipnotis oleh tatapan memelas sakura yang menggemaskan, mengapa dikatakan hampir? Ya itu karena Sasuke mengomentari tatapan Sakura pada Kakashi hingga menyadarkan Kakashi dari pengaruh tatapan memelas Sakura.

"Tatapanmu mirip seperti anak monyet kelaparan yang kehilangan ibunya minta dipungut," komen Sasuke datar tapi cukup membuat seisi kelas ramai dengan tawa.

Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke, mukanya memerah menahan marah, malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap duduk sebangku itulah keputusan bulatku!" ucap Kakashi dengan santainya lalu berkata kembali "Atau kalian ingin aku memborgol kalian agar tidak mencar?" tambah Kakashi sambil mengayun-ayunkan kunci beserta borgolnya.

Sakura pun menggeleng cepat begitu pula Sasuke.

"Chiken butt minggir aku mau duduk!"

"Hn, kau dekat tembok!"

Sasuke langsung berdiri memberi jalan Sakura untuk masuk, setelah Sakura duduk tenang Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum senang di balik maskernya "Mereka berdua memang cocok, setelah ini aku akan melakukan apa ya utk membuat mereka selalu bersama?" batin Kakashi.

SasuSaku kini sibuk membaca buku mereka masing-masing walau masih tidak konsen.

"Sensei sialannn, awas kau nanti!" gerutu SasuSaku dalam hati.

-Kantin Sekolah-

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari sedang duduk di bangku kantin sambil bercakap-cakap, dengan secara tiba-tiba Ino menjadi gila sendiri.

"Hehehehe..." ucap Ino sambil nyengir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hehehehe..." Ino masih saja menyengir.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bertambah bingung.

"Hehehehe..."

"Tenten, Hinata, Temari! Ino kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kesal karena dikacangin oleh Ino.

"..." Tenten, Temari, Hinata diam.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"..." diam.

"A.."

"Aku sedang kesal!" potong Temari cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Teman sebangkuku itu nggak asyik kerjaannya tiduuurrr terus!" Temari membayangkan Shikamaru.

"Sama dong teman sebangku ku juga nyebeliiinnn banget, hah kita senasip ya Tem!" Sakura membayangkan Sasuke.

"Hm, tapi aku juga heran dengan tingkah mereka bertiga apalagi Hinata sudah kayak kepiting rebus, Ino sudah kayak orang gila dan Tenten sudah kayak orang baka melamun tanpa ekspresi bahkan bergerak saja tidak seperti patung!" coment Temari.

''Iya.''

Sakura dan Temari menghela napas berat melihat ketiga kawannya yang sulit dimengerti.

"Hei Temari kita kan dari sekolah khusus putri jadi jangan-jangan mereka bertiga sedang jatuh cinta!" Sakura berbisik pada Temari diiringi dengan anggukkan setuju dari Temari.

"Sai-kun..." gumam Ino

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata

"Neji-kun..." gumam Tenten

Hening

"Neji?" ucap Sakura.

"Sai?" Ucap Temari.

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura dan Temari bersamaan.

Sakura dan Temari saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

''...''

Sasuke dengan tenang menyeruput lemon tea yang kini tinggal setengah, kini ia berada di ruangan pribadinya, ingat hari pertama SasuSaku bertemu yang Sasuke meratiin Sakura yang manjat pohon? Bersama dengan sahabat karibnya Naruto juga ada 3 sahabat lainnya Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi dia adalah Neji Hyuuga kakak sepupu dari Hinata Hyuuga. Kalau kalian tanya dimana Neji? Oke sekarang kita pindah ke Neji.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakang gedung Natsu Gakuen kini ada seorang cowok yang sedang melamun.

"NEJIIIII..."

cowok berpakaian serba hijau di sampingnya berusaha keras membangunkannya dari lamunan indahnya tapi orang yang dimaksud -Neji- tetap tak bergeming walau Lee sudah berteriak berkali-kali bahkan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Neji dengan kasar.

"Cu-cu-cu-kup Lee kau me-memb-buat-ku m-mual..!" seru Neji yang baru sadar dari lamunnannya.

Hening

Lee menghentikan aktifitasnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Neji yang memasang wajah kesal.

Neji berjalan keruang ganti meninggalkan Lee yang masih menatapnya bingung. Belum ada lima menit Neji sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai seragam Natsu Gakuen juga meninggalkan Lee yang masih betah diam mematung di tempat tadi Neji melamun ckckck apa Lee ketularan penyakit akut melamun Neji ya?

Neji berjalan sambil melamun kembali dengan riang gembira. Karena keasyikkan melamun dengan sempurna Neji menabrak tembok pertigaan koridor sekolah dengan keras hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan terbangun dari lamunannya. "Cih sial!" gumam Neji sambil celingak-celinguk takut ada yang melihatnya menabrak tembok. Setelah dirasakannya tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya, ia pun menghela napas lega "Huh, dia lucu sekali... Sungguh menggemaskan," Neji mulai melamun kembali duduk dan bersandar di tembok tempat ia terjedot barusan.

KRINGG, KRINGG!

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun dibunyikan Neji tersadar kembali dari lamunannya berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

''...''

"Tem, lihat mereka bertiga itu masih setia melamun padahal bel masuk sudah dibunyikan," kata Sakura heran.

"Hm..." Temari mengangguk.

-Sementara dibagian Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, shikamaru dan Kiba-

"Whoy Teme udah bel masuk ayo kita ke kelas nanti Kakashi-sensei marah lho sekarangkan pemilihan pengurus kelas setelah tadi berkenalan, ohya nanti aku pasti akan memilih mu sebagai ketua kelas Teme! Ohya ada lagi siapa nama cewek berambut pink yang duduk sebangku denganmu Teme? Rumahnya dimana? Tahu nomor ponselnya nggak? Ju_" Sasuke berjalan keluar bersama Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengoceh gaje "Eh... Tunggu akuuuuu..." dan Naruto akhirnya menghentikan ocehannya memilih untuk mengejar Sasuke dkk.

''...''

Sakura dan Temari kini mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino hingga tiba-tiba saja ke-3 nya berlari meninggalkan kantin seraya menggumamkan "Aku harus cepat sampai kelas!"

Temari dan Sakura pun saling berpandangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan mengejar Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Kakashi berjalan memasuki kelas dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas "Dimana teman-teman kalian?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat banyak bangku yang masih kosong.

Cklek, pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul lah Neji yang masih melamun melewati Kakashi begitu saja.

"Ehm.." Kakashi berdehem cukup keras tapi tetap tidak dapat membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

Kakashi langsung berjalan menghampiri Neji membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Neji hingga membuat wajahnya memerah dan lamunannya pun langsung buyar

"Eh? Sensei?" tanya Neji kaget.

"Hm.. Neji kau berdiri di depan sana sampai Tenten kembali!" Neji tetap diam tapi langsung ditarik Kakashi menuju meja guru di depan.

"Ka..."

BRUAKK

Pintu kelas yang malang pun terbuka memperlihatkan Tenten dan kawan-kawan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Tenten dkk.

Tenten dan kawan-kawan pun menoleh mendapati Sasuke dkk berada di belakang mereka.

~TBC~

.

.

A/N: Pertama-tama kami berdua ingin bilang, selamat Tahun baru #walaupun masih belum, sebenarnya maunya sih publish kalau tahun baru nanti. Tapi nantinya malah gak ada yang baca fic ini karna sibuk dengan tahun baru masing-masing. hm, masih ada typo dan kata-kata yang gaje nggak? Gomen deh gomen.

ya sudah, dari pada banyak bacot. Mending,

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

?

Iya nggak?

*Hana ngelirik Uzu* ( '.') ('.' ) *Uzu ngelirik Hana*

#Gubrak


	2. Chapter 2: Tangan yang diborgol

**Girls Vs Boys, Basic Hard! Chapter 2**

Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typos, Abal!

Genre: Frienship/Romance/Humor

.

.

Hana: Wah maaf gak bisa update kilat ;(

Uzu: Si Hana males

Hana: Huh, yg pentingkan sudah diupdate ;p

Uzu: Hn, terserah

Hana: Kita balas review dulu~

¤Pink Uchiha

~ Makasih sudah bilang bagus ;) RnR terus ya!

¤SasuSaku BF

~Wah Gomenne tak bisa update kilat, tapi maukah tetap RnR chp 2 ini? -di tendang-

¤4ntk4-ch4n

~Wah terimakasih sudah bilang ceritanya seru ;) tetep RnR ya!

¤Namikaze Sakura

~Hihihi...reviewnya lucu, maaf gak bisa update kilat =='v

¤Uchiha Sakura97

~Ini sudah di update, gomenne telat 2 bulan lebih -di siram- tetep RnR ya!

¤Hikari Sinju

~ Makasih dah bilang bagus, iya mereka berpasangan, dan sudah pasti selalu bersama, lihat saja chp ini -plakk- tetep RnR ya!

¤Saskra Hyunka

~ Wah aku keren -di geplak-, tetep RnR ya!

¤Cherrysakusasu

~Btul" Neji OOC banget -di tendang- tetep RnR ya ;)

¤Matsumoto Tsuki

~Betul" ;p but FB ku sekarang "Hatsui Minazuki" add saja kalau mau ;)

¤Nagisaangel

~Wah itu rencana saya sendiri *sok rahasia*, tapi tetep RnR kan!

¤Kurosaki Ichigo

~Wah sudah 2 bulan lebih lho gomenne gak bisa update kilat, banyak tugas sekolah, sebentar lagi UN, do'akan saya ya?

¤Jena

~Wah gomenne updatenya kelamaan, tapi tetap RnR ya! *maksa* -di lempar-

¤Mila Mitsuhiko

~Terimakasih Mila ;) RnR lagi ya !

¤LucCy ZaNiitha

~Ok! Luccy ;)

¤Haruno Misaki-chan

~Gomenne gak bisa update kilat ;( dan terimakasih sudah bilang fic abal ini keren ;) RnR lagi ya!

¤Harumi Sakura Sister

~Tenang saja Rumi-chan, Chp 3 bakalan telat update lagi -di tendang-

Gomen ne karena telat Update Ok langsung saja...

Don't Like, Don't Read!

and

Happy Reading~

Chapter 2:

Sakura masih berjalan santai bersama Temari yang masih mengemut permen yang ia beli tadi. Tiba-tiba saja sakura berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatap Temari, yang di tatap pun malah kebingunggan.

"Err... ada apa ya Sakura?" tanya Temari dengan nada sedikit canggung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, coba lihat ke depan!" Sakura menunjuk kearah depan, Temari pun mengikuti arah tangan Sakura menunjuk.

"Mereka sedang apa di depan pintu?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Entahlah, ayo kita dekati!" Ajak Sakura yang segera melangkah mendekati pintu kelasnya, Temari pun membuntutinya di belakang.

"Chiken but ngapain kau berdiri di depan kelas? Minggir, aku mau masuk!" Sasuke dkk pun menoleh mendapati Sakura yang memasang tampang santai di sampingnya ada Temari yang diam mematung memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang memejamkan matanya bersandar di tembok.

"Kau ingin masuk eh? Suruh dulu ketiga temanmu menyingkir dari pintu dan membayar denda telah mendobrak pintu kelas milikku!" kata Sasuke dengan suara datar.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dkk dan melihat ke-3 kawannya sedang menunduk "Ino, Hinata, Tenten!" seru Sakura.

"Gomen itu bukan salah Hinata karena tadi kami berdua yang mendobraknya..." jelas Tenten sambil menunduk.

"Hei Ten, kau kenapa menunduk begitu? Apa kau takut pada Ratu Kipas? Atau si Forehead?" tanya Ino bingung sambil berbisik. Tenten pun segera menginjak kaki Ino "Auww, Sakit Tenten!" Seru Ino lantang, hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Biar aku yang membayar dendanya dan kau Chiken butt berapa harga yang harus ku bayar hah?" tanya Sakura sembari menutup matanya berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kau yang ingin membayarkannya itu lain lagi!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto dkk yang melihat seringai Sasuke pun merasakan keringat dingin mengalir keluar dari dalam pori-pori kulit mereka "Pasti dia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya(baca:tidak baik)" ucap mereka dalam hati.

Sakura membuka matanya menatap Sasuke bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot membayarnya dengan uang, karena aku masih punya banyak uang, tapi kau harus menuruti lima permintaanku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau satu permintaan?" tawar Sakura dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Tidak tetap lima!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Satu!" Ucap Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Lima!" ucap Sasuke agak kesal.

"Ya sudah dua permintaan..." ucap Sakura mulai mengalah.

"Kalau begitu enam permintaan!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang mendengar jumlah permintaannya di tambah pun mendelik kesal pada Sasuke

"Cih! Oke bagaimana kalau tiga permintaan!" ucap Sakura tampak nggak ikhlas.

"Kalau begitu tujuh permintaan!" ucap Sasuke cuek, Sakura pun makin mendelik kesal hingga mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia telah sangat kesal.

"Ehm... Hm.." dehem Kakashi yang merasa tidak di hiraukan. Perdebatan kecil itu pun berhenti.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei! Sorry... I'm Forget hehe..." seru Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hm... Kiba kau cepat masuk ke kelas! Dan kalian ikut saya!" ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Ha-i Sensei!" jawab mereka minus, Temari yang masih melamun, Sakura dan Sasuke yang malah main cuek-cuek kan, dan Shikamaru yang sedang memejamkan matanya bersender di tembok kelas, tidur mungkin.

"Oh iya, Neji kau ikut saya juga!" sambung Kakashi seraya berjalan menjauhi kelas di ikuti Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan... Sepertinya ada yang kurang eh?

Sakura dan Naruto pun menolehkan kepala mereka "Ya ampun!" gumam mereka sambil menepuk jidat mereka.

Sakura segera berlari-lari kecil kembali ke depan kelas, dan menepuk pundak sobatnya yang langsung terjolak kaget "Kau sedang apa Tem?" tanya Sakura penasaran, karena Sakura dari tadi melihat Temari yang hanya diam mematung.

"Eh, ti..tidak kok!" jawab Temari masih tersenyum canggung.

"Shika... Shika... Bangun Shika!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Engh... Ada apa sih, mengganggu saja! Aku ngantuk tau!" gumam Shikamaru matanya terbuka malas, dan kembali memejamkan matanya lagi setelah menguap.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Temari, Sakura pun tambah bingung dan penasaran "Err... Temari kau ngapain melihat Shikamaru? Kau suka padanya ya?" Tanya Sakura menyeringai tipis. Temari pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh menatap Sakura, otaknya masih lola untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan, dan tiba-tiba raut muka Temari berubah dan semburat merah tipis tanpa Temari dan Sakura sadari muncul di wajah Temari.

"Enak saja! Dia itu orang aneh jadi aku cuma penasaran!" elak Temari yang langsung berjalan di ikuti Sakura yang masih menyeringai "Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?" batin Temari memegang dadanya.

"Ikhh, kalian tau yang aneh!" crocos Naruto yang baru connect, padahal Sakura dan Temari sudah jauh di depan. Naruto pun segera menarik tangan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, dan yang ditarik pun langsung jatuh tersungkur, tapi tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, ia malah terus saja menarik Shikamaru, dan akhirnya Shikamaru pun hanya pasrah-pasrah saja.

"Hei Karin pertarungan gang kita melawan gang penantang kapan?" tanya cowok berambut biru pucat kita sebut saja Suigetsu.

"Hm.. pertarungannya mungkin satu tahun lagi sebab mereka bilang ketua gang mereka malas bertarung sudah lagi ketua gang kita juga selalu malas kalau tidak ada lawan yang seimbang, Sui kau sudah memberitahu teman-teman?" tanya cewek berambut merah marun kita sebut saja Karin.

"Kalau itu kan bisa tahun depan, lagian masih lama kan?" ucap Suigetsu santai.

"Benar juga ya!" gumam Karin.

"Hm, tumben kau tidak melabrak cewek yang dekat dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu eh?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hm, dia ya itu bisa nanti!" jawab Karin sambil menyeringai seram, Suigetsu yang ada di samping nya pun begidik ngeri "Benar-benar mirip nenek lampir," batin Suigetsu saat melihat Karin menyeringai.

Kakashi berhenti tepat di depan gudang, belakang sekolah. Sasuke dkk pun ikut berhenti, dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepala mereka "Kira-kira akan di hukum apa ya?" batin mereka semua.

"Nah semuanya pakai penutup mata kalian!" perintah Kakashi dengan wajah tegas.

"Ha'i sensei!" jawab mereka serempak, dan segera memakai penutup mata mereka.

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Dan jangan membantah!" ucap Kakashi masih dengan nada tegas.

Ckleng, kring...

"Bunyi apa itu kok tanganku terasa berat?" batin Sasuke dan Sakura dkk.

"Nah kalian boleh membuka penutup mata kalian dan kalau ingin lepas temui kepala sekolah jaa~" Kakashi pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan SasuSaku dkk yang sedang melepas penutup mata mereka.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI AWAS KAU NANTI...!" seru SasuSaku dkk kesal hingga melupakan embel-embel sensei untuk Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Hey chiken butt sepertinya aku ada janji dengan seseorang!" kata Sakura.

"Hn, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Chiken butt baka, tangan kita kan diborgol jadi aku tuh mau ngajak kau ketempat perjanjian!" jelas Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Bodo kau nggak mau tetap ku paksa!" Sakura lalu berlari kencang keluar koridor sekolah menuju taman belakang yang otomatis membuat Sasuke tertarik ikut bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Ne..Neji a..aku mau... Aku ada janji main basket sekarang..!" Tenten menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena bicara dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Main basket? Ayo!" ajak Neji dengan muka yg juga ikut memerah dan mereka pun segera berlari kecil menuju lapangan basket di samping kiri sekolah.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Tanganku sudah sakit sekali!" desis Tenten memegangi tangannya.

"Salah sendiri tadi nggak mau ngikutin aku langsung lempar 3 point malah mendrible sampai dekat ring!" Neji juga tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Enak saja kau menyalahkanku kau juga salah tadi bukannya di lempar ke ring malah di lempar kelawan!" kata Tenten yang mulai kesal.

"Enak saja itukan nggak sengaja 'Panda' huh!" kata Neji dengan penekanan pada kata "panda" yang di tunjukkan untuk Tenten.

"Apa kau bilang tadi 'Princess'?" balas Tenten dengan penekanan pada kata "Princess".

"Panda!" balas Neji.

"Princess!" balas Tenten nggak mau kalah.

"Panda!"

"Princess!"

.

.

.

"Na..Naruto-kun sa..sakit..!" keluh Hinata dengan wajah blushingnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju kantin dan menengok menatap Hinata "Apanya yang sakit Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocent.

"Tentu saja sakit dari tadi kan kau mengayun ayunkan tangan Hinata-chan dengan kasar 'duren'!" ucap Kiba dan di sebelahnya ada cowok penyayang serangga(?) Shino.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu bel pulang?" tanya Shino datar.

"Tangan kalian masih di borgol ya ckckck.. kasihan Hinata-chan harus mengikuti bocah sepertimu 'duren'!" ucap Kiba.

"Grrr... 'Rabies'!" balas Naruto.

"Duren!"

"Rabies!"

"Duren!"

"Rabies!"

.

.

.

"Ino kita pulang yuk!" ajak Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Pulang? Nggak ah, aku masih mau nyari baju!" tolak Ino.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu jalan-jalan ke mal dengan tangan diborgol seberti ini?" tanya Sai dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eh?" Ino diam mematung mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Haduhhh... aku lupa lagi kalau tanganku ini kan di borgol sama Kakashi-sensei tadi" batin Ino panik.

"Ino?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"I..iya ayo kita pulang!" Ino lagsung menggenggam tangan Sai.

"Kenapa menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Sudah kau diam saja!" jawab Ino dengan penuh penekanan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai berhenti melangkah, Ino mengernyit heran karena tiba-tiba saja Sai berhenti padahal sudah dekat pintu keluar mal "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti Sai-kun?" tanya Ino bingung dan Sai pun menoleh menatap Ino masih dengan senyum khasnya dia berkata "Kan tadi katamu aku di suruh diam saja!" kata Sai, polos tanpa dosa.

Ino yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal dan langsung berkacak pinggang mengomeli Sai "Aku menyuruhmu diam bicara bukan berhenti berjalan Sai-kun, lihat jadi banyak orang yang melihat kita dan bla..bla..bla.." Ino terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti yang malah membuat mereka menjadi ajang tontonan gratis, bagi pengunjung mall.

.

.

.

"Hei Nanas ngapain gitu bosen tahu nemenin kau tiduran disini!" ucap Temari kesal.

"Huh, dasar semua cewek itu merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya berbaring di bukit dekat stasiun.

"Merepotkan katamu? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu mengucapkan merepotkan hah?" tanya Temari dengan suara 'toa' nya sedikit membuat Shikamaru tersentak kaget.

"Banyak sekali seperti mengomel dari bel pulang berdering, suara 'toa' mu yang membuat telingaku terasa pengang, adikmu yang kelewat garang, lalu..."

"Lalu? Sudah cukup menyalahkan adikku hah? Tadi kau bilang suaraku seperti 'toa' kan?" Temari mulai naik darah menatap Shikamaru yang sudah berkeringat dingin dengan tajam.

"Eh.. Ano... Ano..." Shikamaru mulai gugup.

.

.

.

Sakura terus saja berlari di ikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba tepat dibawah sebuah pohon ek hingga membuat Sasuke yang terseret-seret(?) di belakangnya tanpa sengaja menabraknya hingga mereka terjatuh dan Sasuke menindihi Sakura "Chiken butt kau berat sekali cepat minggir dari tubuh ku!" bentak Sakura kesal.

Dan Sasuke pun menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura dan mulai berdiri sedangkan Sakura mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Sasuke tertarik dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dia menindihi Sakura tapi kini ada yang beda karena Sakura kini menghadap Sasuke maka dari itu SasuSaku kini dengan perfect 'berciuman' di bawah pohon mangga di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, ckckck benar-benar tempat yang 'romantis'.

"Wah asyik nih~" goda seorang cowok berambut merah darah pada dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman itu.

Cowok berambut merah darah itu pun sesegera mungkin melompat dari atas pohon ek, dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini saling membuang muka karena malu.

"Sasori-nii... Itu cuma kecelakaan!" elak Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasori kakaknya.

"Hahahaha... Sasuke saja tidak bilang gitu hahaha.." Sasori terus tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya "Sekarang kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya Saku-chan," ucap Sasori sambil menangkis pukulan adiknya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih memukul-mukul bahu Sasori, dan tanpa Sakura sadari muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang putih itu.

"Berciuman.. Hahahahahaha..." jawab Sasori yang tertawa geli karena Sakura mengelitikinya.

"Andai kakakku juga seperti Sasori..." batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban kakakberadik Haruno itu. "Pinky kalau kau ingin memukul kakakmu jangan bawa-bawa tanganku!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang berjalan pulang berdampingan. Naruto selalu saja berbicara tanpa henti, yang hanya di balas dengan gagap oleh Hinata.

''Brakk!''

''ah... aduh," suara erangan pun terdengar di jalan yang sepi itu, setelah truk besar melewatinya.

"Aduh, dasar kenapa begini sich! Hinata-chan kau tak apa kan? Eh, Hi... HINATA-CHAN~" Naruto berteriak panik, wajahnya pucat di hiasi bulir-bulir keringat dingin.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman kanak-kanak kini Tenten dan Neji sedang memasang tampang kesal.

"You're My Friend... Ah~ ano..." suara ringtone tanda panggilan masuk pun berbunyi nyaring dalam saku celana Neji.

Neji yang merasa bahwa HP-nya lah yang berbunyi, Neji segera meronggoh katong celananya dan mengambil Hp-nya yang sudah berdering nyaring.

"Moshi-moshi," ucapnya sopan. Tiba-tiba saja wajah kesal Neji tergantikan dengan tampang pucat, bahkan Tenten yang sendari tadi memperhatikannya pun malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya tatkala melihat wajah kawannya atau rivalnya itu berubah pucat.

"Ada apa Nej.. eh Cinderlella?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Namaku Neji Hyuuga! Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit konoha!" ucap Neji menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Memangnya ada apa eh?" tanya Tenten dengan tampang bingung.

"Hinata masuk rumah sakit, Tenten," ucap Neji dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hah? Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Tenten pun menatap Neji dengan tampang panik sekaligus penasaran.

"Dasar Perempuan cerewet!" gumam Neji, setelah bergumam demikian Neji pun berjalan melewati Tenten, otomatis Tenten pun jadi mengikuti Neji.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Hn, RnR?


	3. Chapter 3: Makin dekat

**Girls Vs Boys, Basic Hard! Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, OOC, abal!

Genre: Frienship/Romance/Humor

.

.

Bales ripiuw dulu~

¤Hikaru Shinju

~Gak apa" kok, thank ya sudah bilang seru. Gomen kurang deskripsi TAT

¤Min Cha

~Yosh! ShikaTema *nyengir -di tendang-*

¤Matsumoto Rika

~Haha... Thank sudah bilang bagus dan romantis ;)

¤Meity-chan

~Hehe... Btul" aku suka bagian situ (?) *Authornya malah suka fanficnya sendiri* *biarin we ;p*

¤ChitanBlueicecream

~Haha... Bagian SaiIno aku sampai senyum" sendiri *lebay*

¤Ayumu to Miyako

~Salam kenal Miyako. Di samping Hana (?) ada Uzu.

Uzu: Salam kenal Miyako, dan Ayumu.

Thank sudah RnR~

¤Pink Uchiha

~Yosh sudah di update hehe...

¤Thia Shirayuki

~Oh... Tentu tidak *lebay* lihatlah chp ini -plak-

¤4ntk4-ch4n

~Sama saya juga hari senin ujian praktek, minggu depannya lagi UAS, lalu setelah UAS dua minggunya lagi UAN TAT *curhat mode:on*

¤Rei-Cha Ditachi

~Ok! But gak bisa di chp ini, may be di chp 4, coz ini kelanjutan chp 2 yang di potong. Gomennasai TAT

Yosh maaf kalau ceritanya kurang deskripsi, saya akan tambah deskripsi di chp 4. Coz di chp ini may be sama saja seperti chp kemarin *pundung*

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And

Happy Reading~

Chapter 3:

"Perempuan cerewet!" setelah bergumam demikian Neji pun berjalan melewati Tenten, otomatis Tenten pun jadi mengikuti Neji.

.

.

.

"Gomenne aku kan tidak sengaja Ino-chan, lihat bajuku kotor juga kan?" ucap Sai dengan tampang dan senyum polosnya.

"Tapi kan kotornya beda Sai-kun!" ucap Ino geram.

"Beda gimana sih?" tanya Sai masih dengan tampang dan senyum innocentnya.

"Huh, kau hanya kotor kena debu, sedangkan aku kotor gara-gara kau mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lumpur!" jelas Ino kesal, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau itu kan aku juga ikut jatuh di lumpur," ujar Sai dengan tenang.

"Ikh, kau menyebalkan Sai-kun!" teriak Ino frustasi, karena dari tadi ia selalu kena sial berdekatan dengan Sai. Ino pun langsung berdiri dan ia pun teringat akan tangannya yang masih terikat borgol bersama tangan Sai. Sontak hal ini pun membuat dirinya makin kesal, dan moodnya kini hancur sudah.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon ek, tempat mereka berciuman tadi. Oh iya, ada pemberitahuan, bahwa Sasori sudah pulang dan kini tinggallah mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa sangat mengantuk dan karena ia tidak kuat lagi, ia pun tertidur.

''Pluk''

Sasuke pun menoleh setelah merasakan ada yang hinggap (?) di pundaknya. Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya ketika ia melihat wajah cantik dan damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur, apalagi bibirnya yang membuat Sasuke makin merasa ingin mencoba sekali lagi.

"Kau manis Sakura," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"Habataki tara modolana hito..." Sasuke pun segera bangun (?) dari lamunannya setelah mendengar nada dering Hp-nya. Ia pun segera meronggoh kantung celananya, dan menerima telepon itu tanpa melihat nama siapa yang telah mengganggu acara melihat bibir Sakura yang menurutnya manis (?). Oh ayolah lama-lama menjadi rated T semi M, jangan sampai terjadi, kalau terjadi nanti sajalah(?).

"Moshi-moshi," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Oh Sasuke kau cepat pulang," ucap suara di sebrang.

"Hn," setelah bergumam demikian, Sasuke pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraan jarak jauh tersebut, benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kalau aku pulang tangaku sedang di borgol," gumam Sasuke yang kini tampak sedang berfikir keras. "Ah! gak ada cara lain," setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan kepala Sakura, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style, wah romanticenya~*author lebay*

"Gak begitu berat," gumam Sasuke, ia langsung berjalan ke arah tempat parkir, dengan Sakura yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

"Aduh... gimana nih, bisa-bisa aku di hajar Neji..." gumam Naruto, ia sedang menunggu kabar dari dalam ruang UGD, ya dia menunggu kabar Hinata.

Tunggu! Kalau Hinata di ruang UGD, dan Naruto diluar UGD berarti borgol yang ada di tangan mereka sudah lepas? Yup betul, borgol mereka di lepas oleh sales rumah sakit, karena itu akan menyusahkan proses pemeriksaan(?). Eh saya malah ngelantur, ok back to stories~

"Ehm..." sebuah dehem-an keras terdengar di samping kiri Naruto. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang yang iya khawatirkan kini berada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah pucat karena orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ne... Neji kau jangan tatap aku seperti itu," pinta Naruto takut-takut.

"Setelah ini kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat lagi dengan Hinata, dan kau tidak ku izinkan berbicara sepatah katapun pada Hinata, camkan itu!" ucap Neji menatap tajam Naruto yang masih pucat.

"Ne, masa gak boleh bicara?" protes Naruto.

"Hm..." sahut Neji sambil mengangguk.

"Tenten ayo kita cari sales yang bisa melepas borgol ini," Neji dan Tenten pun berjalan kembali, dan setelah agak jauh mereka berbalik, eh lebih tepatnya Neji yang berbalik, dan ternyata hanya ingin mendeathglare Naruto saja (?).

.

.

.

Di pinggir pantai saat ini sudah sore, terlihat matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Nampak dua anak muda yang satu cemberut dan yang satu tersenyum aneh (?).

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Ino dengan nada sebal.

"Kau sudah mengulangnya sejak tadi siang Ino-chan," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Kau menyebalkan, sangat, sangat menyebalkan! Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Ino, airmatanya mengalir. Sai yang melihatnya pun tertegun, karena ini adalah pertamakalinya dirinya melihat cewek menangis tepat di depannya.

"Waw hebat!" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Sai yang masih tertegun. "Kau hebat Ino-chan, tangisanmu hebat." sambungnya lagi.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghapus airmatanya, "Kau bilang apa tadi Sai-kun? Hebat?" tanya Ino heran masih sedikit sesengukan, "Masa orang nangis di bilang hebat," batin Ino heran.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha kini sudah terlihat, padahal jaraknya masih 2 Km lagi. Sasuke yang kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya pun menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terborgol bersama tangan Sakura, lalu mengelus pipi yang putih dan mulus Sakura. Sakura yang masih pulas pun hanya dapat menggeliat ke samping menjauhi tangan Sasuke.

"Hei pinky bangun!" ucap Sasuke mulai menepikan mobilnya, dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan berbisik.

"Kalau dalam hitungan ke tiga kau tidak bangun aku akan menciummu." ancam Sasuke menyeringai. "Satu.." Sasuke mulai menghitung, Sakura yang masih setengah sadar pun mendengar ada yang mengucapkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sakura pun membuka matanya dan ia pun hanya dapat celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

"Lho Chiken butt?" dengan kesadaran setengah Sakura bangkit dan menuding wajah Sasuke yang terlihat masam.

"Ck... si pinky seharusnya tidur lebih lama lagi!" ucap Sasuke dalam batin, para readers pasti tahukan apa maksud Sasuke? Sudah lupakan, kita kembali ke stories!

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Di mobilku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tahu ini mobilmu, tapi kita sekarang berada di daerah mana Chiken butt!" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Oh di depan sana rumahku, kita kerumahku dulu, kita lepas borgol ini setelah itu kau ku antar pulang," jelas Sasuke.

"Oke, baiklah!" ucap Sakura santai,"Cepat jalan!" perintah Sakura seenaknya.

"Cih, aku bukan supir pribadimu!" ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

Tampaknya kedua pasangan ini jarang di sorot, mari kita sorot.

Temari sedang sibuk mengotak ngatik borgol di tangan kanannya "Ih susah banget sih! Sensei sialan!" gumam Temari kesal. "Hei Nara, bantuin dong, kau dari beberapa jam yang lalu enak-enakkan tidur, sedangkan aku repot membuka borgol ini seorang diri!" protes Temari.

"Engh..." gumam Shikamaru, tampaknya dia sedang pulas.

Temari terus memandangi wajah Shikamaru "Manis" batin Temari, semburat merah tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Shikamaru.

"Ngapain kau pegang-pegang pipiku?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh?" Temari yang baru sadar kalau dirinya tengah mengelus pipi Shikamaru pun hanya dapat Salting.

"Hah, sini aku pinjam jepitanmu," Shikamaru pun bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Temari, menadangkan tangannya meminta jepit rambut Temari.

"Ini," Temari pun memberikan jepit rambutnya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun memulai aksinya, ia mulai mengotak atik borgol setelah Temari tadi mengotak atiknya.

"Cklek.." dan borgol pun terbuka, dan ternyata hanya punya Shikamaru saja yang terbuka sedangkan borgol yang di tangan kanan Temari masih utuh, masih terkunci.

"Sudah," gumam Shikamaru.

"Eh, tunggu lepaskan juga borgolku!" protes Temari.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula tangan kita sudah tidak terborgol bersama lagi." ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Menurutmu, tapi kalau menurutku tidak! Lihat borgol di tanganku belum terlepas! Kalau aku pulang seperti ini nanti bisa-bisa aku di kira orang gila yang lepas dari RSJ." ucap Temari tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Kau kan memakai seragam, mana ada orang gila sekolah!" ucap Shikamaru dengan santai.

"POKOKNYA GAK MAU!" teriak Temari, menatap tajam onyx Shikamaru.

"Hah... Oke terserahlah," ucap Shikamaru pasrah dan mulai mengutak-ngatik borgol di tangan kanan Temari, hingga terdengar suara "Cklek" dari sang borgol yang menandakan kalau borgol sudah terlepas.

Temari menatap borgol di tangannya dengan bahagia, yang membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Kalau ekspresinya seperti itu, dia benar-benar mirip orang gila." batin Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Thanks Shika!" ucap Temari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

''Hm'' balas Shikamaru singkat.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sedang berjalan memasuki kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya mereka kini sedang berada di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Saat melintasi ruang tengah, Sakura melihat ada seorang wanita, dan pria paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya, sedang mengobrol dengan wanita dan pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Tak jauh dari sana ia juga melihat ada seorang lagi yang mirip dengan kakaknya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang juga mirip dengan Sasuke tapi berambut hitam panjang, dan di sampingnya ada wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Err... Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori-nii?" ucap Sakura canggung takut salah orang.

"Eh Sakura-chan, sini!" panggil Kaa-sannya, dan Sakura pun berjalan ke arah Kaa-sannya dan Sasuke pun ikut tertarik ke arah Kaa-san Sakura.

"Hmp.." sebuah suara tawa yang di tahan pun terdengar, emerald Sakura pun menangkap Sasori -Kakaknya- sedang tertawa.

"Sasori-nii! Ku hajar kau kalau tertawa lagi!" ancam Sakura.

"Hmpp... aku tidak tertawa Hahaha... gomenne," ucap Sasori yang tampaknya tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sakura kini sedang mendeathglarenya.

"Pinky, ayo cepat aku nggak mau tangan kita seperti ini terus!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tangan?" semua mata pun menatap tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Sakura terborgol kencang.

Sakura yang merasa perhatian semuanya teralih ke tangan mereka pun jadi salting, dan menyikut Sasuke sambil mendeathglarenya yang tidak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Hn? Kau ingin melepasnya Sasuke?" seorang pria paruh baya -Fugaku Uchiha- tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan (sangat) tidak sopan.

"Kami ingin Sakura-chan menginap di rumah ini dan tidur bersamamu Sasuke," ucap Kaa-sannya Sasuke to the point. Sakura dan Sasuke kini hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dan berseru, "Apa? Aku tidak Mau!" dengan kompak, yang membuat semua yang berada di ruang tengah itu tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Kompak sekaliii..."

.

.

.

Suasana kamar Sasuke hangat, dan cukup gelap. Di dominasi oleh warna biru gelap, Sakura segera melompat ke tempat tidur Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat tertarik dan untung saja tidak menindihi Sakura lagi.

"Ck, gadis bodoh!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku cerdas tahu!" protes Sakura.

"Hn, tapi ini kasurku, kau main melompat seenaknya, untung aku tidak menindihimu kayak tadi sore..." tiba-tiba saja muncul semburat merah tipis pada wajah Sakura dan Sasuke, seketika mengingat saat mereka berciuman. "Sudah-sudah jangan ingat-ingat yang tadi sore!" ucap Sasuke sedikit salting.

"Kau tahu Sasuke aku sekarang ngantuk sekali," gumam Sakura.

"Aku nggak mau tahu!" sahut Sasuke.

"Oke aku mau tidur!''

''Bugh!''

Sakura segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tidur di ranjang Sasuke, beberapa menit Sasuke terdiam hingga terdengar suara deru napas Sakura yang teratur.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan di lihatnya Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke pun mengulas senyum tipis yang baru kali ini ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain yang bukan keluarganya. Saat ia melihat ke seluruhan tubuh Sakura, senyumnya pun menghilang.

"Whoi pinky, bangun! Kau belum melepas sepatumu dan mengganti seragammu!" ucap Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Engh...ada apa sih Sasuke, aku ngantuk sekali!" gumam Sakura.

"Kau belum melepas sepatumu, dan belum mengganti seragammu!" ucap Sasuke mencoba sabar.

"Kau sendiri eh?" tanya Sakura masih degan mata terpejam.

Sasuke pun melihat tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan baju seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Sakura, dan sepatunya pun belum di lepas. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" batin Sasuke yang salting.

"Hn, kau benar. Aku mau berganti baju dulu," Sasuke pun berdiri hingga tangan kiri Sakura tertarik membuat yang punya hanya menggerang sakit.

"Baka! Chiken butt!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin ranjangku kotor! Cepat lepas sepatumu dan baju seragammu! SEKARANG!" perintah Sasuke. Dan Sakura pun mulai melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

'DEG'

Jantung Sasuke kini mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa yang ku katakan padanya tadi? Melepas seragamnya? Aduh ini kan yang pertama kalinya buatku," ucap Sasuke dalam batin dengan gugup.

-Tsuzuku-

.

.

.

Boleh minta Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 datang~ layaknya pahlawan bertopeng #di lempar sendal# hahaha... Berapa bulan ini fic g publish, April, Mei, Juni, Juli WAHAT? Ehm maksudnya What? Lama sekali ya minna? #udah tahu malah nanya#

Gomen ya, sepertinya review-nya gak bisa dibales sekarang. Tapi nanti mungkin dibales, deh. *dilemparin sandal*

Hehehe, ini yang publish fic bukan Uzu ataupun Hana. Sebenarnya, saya Nadya Vert no Midori –ada di author search *gak tanya!*- hanya diminta bantuan Kak Hana untuk publish fic ini. Tapi gak ngerubah jalan ceritanya, kok! Suwer!*peace* #langsung diseret Kak Hana karena buang-buang waktu.

Kalau begitu, saya mewakilkan Kak Hana buat ngucapin, "Happy Reading".

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor**  
**Girls Vs Boys, Basic Hard!**

.

.

Chp 4:

"Aku tidak ingin ranjangku kotor! Cepat lepas sepatumu dan baju seragammu! SEKARANG!" perintah Sasuke. Dan Sakura pun mulai melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

'DEG'

Jantung Sasuke kini mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa yang ku katakan padanya tadi? Melepas seragamnya? Aduh ini kan yang pertama kalinya buatku," ucap Sasuke dalam batin dengan gugup.

"Cklek" suara pintu terbuka membuat kegiatan Sakura dan Sasuke terhenti untuk menoleh pada pintu kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan belum terkunci.

Dari pintu itu menyembullah dua kepala pemuda yang satu berambut merah bermata hazel, dan yang satu berambut hitam bermata onyx yang sama seperti yang Sasuke miliki. Mereka masing-masing nyengir kuda, yang mungkin saja akan membuat para kuda iri akan cengiran kedua pemuda itu (?). Ya, tepat sekali, kedua pemuda itu adalah kakak dari Sasuke dan Sakura, yaitu Itachi dan Sasori.

"Wah maaf kami telah mengganggu, kalian yang akan memulai permainan," ucap Sasori, dengan wajah baby face yang seperti dibuat-buat semenyesal mungkin.

"Haha... Kalian ini kan baru kelas X, masa mau berbuat hal yang belum seharusnya di lakukan, ingat Sasuke umurmu baru saja menginjak 17 tahun pada bulan Juli kemarin! Kakak saja belum berani melakukan perbuatan senekat kalian," sambung Itachi, semakin ngelantur. Dan lagi Sasori yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih terdiam bingung akan ucapan kedua kakak mereka. Tangan Sakura masih berada di depan dadanya, kancing bajunya sudah ada sekitar tiga kancing yang berhasil terbuka, tampaknya Sakura masih belum menyadari kalau bra berwarna yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu cukup terlihat, dan hal itu yang membuat Itachi dan Sasori berfikiran macam-macam akannya.

Sasuke? Anehnya, dan diluar sifatnya, ia malah asyik bengong seperti orang bego, menatap Itachi juga Sasori, yang katanya tadi meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu, tapi malah belum beranjak-anjak pergi.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan, kami tidak mengerti, dan tolong tinggalkan kami!" ucap Sasuke begitu sadar, kalau dirinya tadi bersikap tidak cool dengan melamun seperti orang bakka.

"Ya, kami pergi, kau tahu Sasori, aku senang sekali karena akan segera mendapatkan adik ipar seperti Sakura, dan akan menggendong anak mereka nanti, kau lihat kan mereka akan membuatnya saat ini!" ucap Itachi menggebu-gebu, dan pintu pun tertutup, semakin lama, suara Itachi dan Sasori semakin jauh dan akhirnya hanya kesunyian yang tercipta.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan semburat merah tipis tanpa diundang telah mampir di kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sakura perlahan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang ternyata pada dadanya.

'Deg'

"Kyaaa, chiken butt kau mesum!" teriak Sakura dengan segera menutup atau lebih tepatnya mencoba memasang kembali kancing bajunya yang membuat pemandangan indah tubuhnya terlihat oleh lelaki yang kini duduk seranjang dengannya.

"Heh? Kau sendiri pinky yang melepasnya bukan aku!" protes Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke yang tadi menyuruh Sakura untuk melepas baju seragamnya dengan segera, tapi Sasuke juga yang mengelak.

Hah... Pasangan ini, benar-benar payah!

Kita lihat di Rumah Sakit Konoha, di sana ada Naruto sedang duduk tegang di sofa ruang rawat pasien.

Tegang? Memangnya ada apa di sana hingga membuat Naruto tegang. Oh ternyata ada Neji, si sister complex _sebutan Neji dari teman-temannya_ sedang bergantian menatap Naruto, juga adik sepupunya yang kini sedang terlelap di atas ranjang pasien.

Hinata. Ya Hinata yang kini terbaring di ranjang pasien itu. Dan mengapa Neji terus-terusan menatap tajam Naruto?

Oh, benar juga, ingatkah kalian akan episode sebelumnya? Kalau tidak baca ulang sana! *plak*

"Setelah ku lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada Hinata, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berbicara sepatah katapun dengannya," ancam Neji, sepertinya dia marah. Well, itu pertama kalinya adiknya celaka hingga masuk ke rumah sakit dan pingsan. Tentu saja ia akan marah, apalagi Naruto, anak bodoh yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu yang telah menyebabkan perkara itu terjadi!

"Ta..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "Well, aku pulang saja," sebenarnya Naruto ingin berkilah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan lavender Neji yang teduh, memperlihatkan kemarahan dan ketegasan.

"Dasar sister complex," cibir Naruto sembari membuka pintu ruang rawat Hinata.

"PRANG"

"HUWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak terkejut bukan main, saat ia hendak membuka pintu ruang rawat Hinata, ada sebuah vas bunga merayap di dinding eh? Lho memangnya cicak merayap, bukan! Maksudku, vas bunga yang menabrakkan diri pada tembok di dekat pintu. Err lebih tepatnya, vas bunga yang di tabrakkan dengan tembok eh? Ah sudah malah ribet!

Naruto tanpa berkomentar lagi segera mendorong pintu ruang rawat itu dan ngeloyor pergi jauh-jauh, dengan berlari berusaha menghindar dari amukan Neji. "Gila, baru kali ini liat Neji ngamuk," batin Naruto.

Sekira sudah dirasakan aman, Naruto berhenti berlari. "Hah... Hah... Hah..." Naruto terengah-engah, "Aku mau pulang saja ah, kan besok-besok aku bisa SMSan sama Hinata, menanyakan Hinata tentang keadaannya, kalau sekarang kan gawat. Kalau-kalau Handphone-nya di pegang Neji? Bisa-bisa aku di amukin lagi!" batin Naruto, membayangkan Neji yang mengamuk saat di ruang rawat Hinata tadi. Bay the way tentang Neji, kita intip yuk ke ruang rawat Hinata. Biarin Naruto kita tinggal di sana, lagi mikirin amukan Neji tuh. *ngelirik Naruto*

"Kyaaa!" teriak suster yang baru saja akan memasuki ruang rawat Hinata. Sayangnya belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh mendekati Hinata, suster itu sudah keburu terkaget-kaget akan Neji yang menatap tajam padanya, juga pecahan-pecahan vas bunga yang tercecar kemana-mana.

"Aaa... Maaf..." ucap perawat itu sebelum kembali keluar dengan degup jantung yang kencang. "Berantakan sekali," sambungnya, di iringi gelengan kepala.

Perawat itu pun memutuskan untuk memanggil petugas bersih-bersih untuk membersihkan kamar rawat 201, ya itu ruang rawat Hinata.

Tak menunggu lama, perawat itu datang kembali bersama petugas kebersihan.

Rin, berjalan melintasi koridor kiri, hendak ke ruang rawat pasien dari keluarga terpandang yaitu clan Hyuuga. Betapa kagetnya Rin begitu ada seorang karyawan rumah sakit yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat yang akan ia masuki. "Ada apa Mizuki?" tanya Rin dengan lembut. Seakan tersihir, Mizuki diam mematung menatap Rin. "Mizuki?" Rin mencoba menyadarkan Mizuki dengan mendekat padanya lalu memencet hidungnya. "Aku bertanya padamu hei!"

Seketika Mizuki tersadar dari sihirnya uhm... Dari acara melamunnya deh.

"Ah.. Iya.. Di dalam tuan muda Hyuuga mengamuk," jawab Mizuki dengan canggung.

"Eh?" tangapan Rin. Ia segera memasuki ruangan itu dan ia pun berdecak kesal, akan pemuda yan kini berdiri di samping jendela. "Syukurlah Hinata tidak bangun." batin Rin.

.

Mari Kita sorot yang lain, ini kan sudah malam, kira-kira malam-malam begini borgol siapa ya yang belum lepas. Mari kita ingat sama-sama.

Borgol Shikamaru yang Temari sudah terlepas. Naruto dan Hinata juga sudah. Lalu Neji dan Tenten. So ada berapa pasangan yang belum terlepas? Well semua tahu ada dua pasangan yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura dengan Sai dan Ino.

Bay the way, kita ke Sai dan Ino yuk!

"Plup"

"Plup"

Ino dan Sai sudah pindah ke danau atas permintaan Ino. Yeah, Ino kini sedang menghadapi stress dengan cara melempar batu-batu kerikil ke danau. Yeah walau tidak di jamin efektive tetapi masih tetap di laksanakan oleh Ino.

Sai? Haha... Sai sedang memperhatikan Ino dengan tatapan penuh kepolosan (?).

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Ino memelototi Sai yang masih menatap Ino dengan polos.

"Hei!" Ino makin jengkel karena Sai masih tetap menatapnya dengan polos. "Hah... Cowok aneh." dengus Ino pasrah.

"Ino." akhirnya Sai tersadar juga, buktinya ia memanggil Ino.

"Hm...?" gumam Ino menyahuti.

"Aku mau ke toilet, lihat di sana ada toilet umum." ucap Sai, menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan 'toilet umum' dengan arah panah ke kanan, memasuki sebuah gang kecil.

"Nani? Ke... ke toilet?" tanya Ino mencoba menyakinkan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Dan Sai pun hanya mengangguk mantap, sedikit terlihat oleh Ino ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Sai.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat menahannya, hah... Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Masa aku ikut dia ke toilet melaksanakan panggilan alam?" batin Ino gusar.

"Ino?" panggil Sai, wajahnya terlihat memohon.

"Err... Baiklah..." ucap Ino kemudian. Sai yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba merasa lega, lalu memeluk Ino.

"Thank Ino-chan~" gumam Sai, lalu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di ikuti Ino.

"Apa tadi yang Sai-kun lakukan?" muka Ino merona merah mengingat hal barusan, sampai-sampai ia melupakan tujuan mereka setelah ini yaitu 'toilet umum'.

Ino masih melamun, memikirkan kejadian tadi, dengan pipi merona, kalau Sai sendiri ia senyum-senyum girang karena akhirnya dia bisa juga melaksanakan panggilan alam.

"Sampai," gumam Sai.

"Eh? Sampai di mana Sai-kun?" tanya Ino heran.

"Toilet Umum," jawab Sai dengan lancar, tak lupa senyum polosnya.

'Deg'

Ino mencoba mengingat sesuatu, dan ia pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Toiletnya sepi." beritahu Sai.

"Sama saja," dengus Ino.

Mereka pun memasuki toilet cowok. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toilet cowok itu. Keadaannya bersih, dan ia pun tersadar, akan apa yang mereka lakukan di sana.

"Kyaa Sai, aku belum siap." teriak Ino.

"Tapi aku udah gak tahan Ino-chan~" mohon Sai.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak seseorang di pintu toilet cowok. Sai dan Ino terlihat pucat pasi.

"Lariiiii~" teriak Ino, suaranya melengking memekakkan telinga. Ino langsung berlari menyeret Sai, menubruk orang itu.

"Ino~" Sai yang sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya kencing di celana sambil berlari bersama Ino. Di belakang mereka ada 3 Hansip mengejar-ngejar mereka, karena Hansip itu menduga Sai dan Ino akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, dan lagi mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Hoi tunggu!" teriak para hansip itu, mereka belum menyerah mengejar Sai dan Ino.

"Kyaaa kita harus cepat Sai!" teriak Ino melengking, mencoba menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Itukan rumah Sasuke!" ucap Sai, menunjuk Uchiha Mansion, yang besar dan mewah. "Pak tolong kami~" ucap Sai, mengarah pada satpam keluarga Uchiha.

"Rumah Sasuke besar sekali!" kagum Ino.

"Hoi!" setelah mendengarkan teriakkan itu, Ino tersadar akan posisinya saat itu, ia sesegera mungkin menarik lengan Sai, memasuki mansion Uchiha.

Ino pun berhenti tepat setelah berhasil memasuki gerbang mansion uchiha. Ia pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu bersama Sai.

"Hah... Basah." gumam Sai, menunduk melihat celananya. Ino yang mendengar gumaman Sai, ikut menunduk melihat celana Sai.

"Hmmhpp... Hahahahaha..." Ino tertawa kencang sekali, begitu melihat celana Sai basah. Sedangkan Sai sendiri dia malah masih memasang tampang polos, melihat celananya yang basah.  
.

.  
**~TBC~**

.

.

A/N: Jiahahaha... *tertawa nista* SasuSaku gemesin banget, apalagi SaiIno haha...

Oke dari pada banyak omong RnR Please! O.O


End file.
